


Untold Story

by wanttoflyhigh



Category: Tales of Phantasia, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Mana Deprivation, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanttoflyhigh/pseuds/wanttoflyhigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking action Dhaos meets someone else, but he doesn't really change history from its course. Or...does he? (No he doesn't but let's pretend it might)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untold Story

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent drabbles of a cross-over pairing.

The world was changing fast, with the time growing thin, as the blond-haired man looked out of his window from within his elaborately decorated room. It was one he could only reach of course, and yet he almost wished there could be another. But such a thing was not to be given the last time he had involved someone so personally with his own quests. A deep frown adorned his lips as his thoughts turned to Karion and then Winona, among other people he had once knew. The only one alive out of all of them would be the blond-haired girl, who had been injured because of a half-elf’s want for naught but glory. The thought was almost enough to send him into a rage as well as a feeling of guilt for leaving Winona behind.

 

Perhaps he was a monster as well, knowing that she was injured like that, and believing that she’d be safe if he had left her be. Perhaps Reisen decided to continue to have her pursued, and maybe she was dead by now due to his selfish decision. Another selfish decision that could have cost an innocent life. 

 

Then why not go look for her? The thought comes quickly and he hesitates for a moment, but then he makes his way before he realizes what he’s doing --

 

Then he’s teleported, and Dhaos wonders if he is indeed someone who can act just as rashly as a human as well as a half-elf... doing such a thing without thinking. He has just teleported into a forest, the one where he met her at first, after all. His lips turn downwards, at the uncomfortable feeling stirring in his heart, and he begins to walk around, until he hears a voice ask, “I don’t know about you, but are you going to watch where you’re going or maybe you don’t really care about that because you’re just so much taller than mostly everyone?”

 

The blond starts at the female voice and turns his head to see a woman with dark hair and dark skin, who is looking at him curiously. He just stared before replying quietly, “...I did not mean to disturb or get in your way. As you were.”

 

The woman raised an eyebrow an amused smile, saying, “I was just kind of pulling your leg, you know. You seem like you’re not from around here, a name, maybe? You can call me Bonnie, by the by.”

 

Dhaos opens his mouth, and then closes it, remembering the damage Reisen’s done. He feels his mood plummet even more than it already has and the remembrance that the survival of his entire race depends on him right now. “...”

 

The blond makes a move to keep on going, knowing or rather believing his seemingly callous regard for conversation would disinterest the woman. Instead she is following him, saying, “That’s rude. Do you have a habit of being rude? Because that was extremely rude and I hope you have a good reason for that. You know what? Fine, go walk off and I don’t care what happens if you get lost.”

 

Dhaos frowned and turned around, to find that she had already stopped walking. He opened his mouth to say something and said frankly, “You’re wasting your time. I already know my way around these parts. However...your concern is appreciated, even if I know that you wouldn’t ever show such consideration if you were to learnt of my name.”

 

She looked confused at him, and then one moment he’s standing before the next there’s searing pain erupting throughout his head, through his entire body. As darkness overshadowed him, Dhaos is dimly aware he just fainted... oh of all the times. He shouldn’t have left his castle until it was time to complete the deal with the demons.

 

Regardless, when he awakens he happens to see a certain woman with blond hair and-- he quickly deduces it’s Winona. He sits up quickly in the bed and says, “... I apologize. The way I left you was not quite the best of ways, and I understand if you were to harbor feelings against myself for such an action.”

 

Winona seems to raise an eyebrow and ask, “What are you talking about?”

 

Then, he blinks and the form solidifies more into the darker-haired woman he had just met...Bonnie. He felt his cheeks suddenly glow as she passed him a slight smile as she asked, wagging her brows, “Your girlfriend?”

 

Dhaos replied quickly, frowning, “No. We were friends. Why did you help me?”

 

The woman shrugged and replied, “Unless you wanted me to leave you in the unknown to whatever goddess knows what kind of creature could attack you...”

 

The blond-haired male’s frown became more pronounced. “I understand. I shall make my leave.”

 

As soon as Dhaos even began to call on his magic, light flashed before his very eyes, and he was waking up in the bed again. He felt a bit dizzy and he saw the woman’s visage in a blurry way that indicated that he was either running out of time or that someone was tinkering with that damned Mana Cannon (or it was just his Mana deprivation kicking in). Still being out of sorts, he asked, “What happened?”

 

She said, putting a hand to his forehead, which made him start from the surprise contact, “You fainted again. I knew it was a good idea to bring you in.”

 

Dhaos said blearily, “You’re making a mistake. They will come for you, and I need to leave as soon as possible. In order for my people to...”

 

Bonnie crossed her arms, raising a brow. “What are you talking about? I’m not budging or letting you walk off in that condition.”

 

The blond replied, “My name is Dhaos and there are those who refer to I as The Demon King. I am sure you have heard of this, have you not?”

 

The dark-haired woman seemed to move in the background, shifting some things around, and said, “I have heard of ‘you need to shush and lie down’.”

 

“......”

 

Dhaos then opened his mouth and she said, “I am perfectly capable of handling myself, alright? Just relax for once in your life, ‘Demon King’.”

 

He sat there awkwardly as he felt his face color a little from embarrassment before she left the room. Perhaps she was right, and well, when he felt better he could leave on his own, this time not giving into any urges to search for any loose ends as well as to make quicker headway to save his planet. Still, it was kind of a strange woman he met... and although he wouldn’t admit it so easily, it was nice she treated him like a person.


End file.
